Let Me Heal You
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: Mia Gilbert has always been in the shadow of her sister. It was always about Elena and never about Mia. When Elena is in trouble again Mia must make a choice that will change her entire life. Protect Elena like she has done all their lives or be selfish for once in her life and be with the man she loves. Klaus or Elena. That is the choice she must come to make. RatedM for later Chs
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the back of the car as Elena stopped the car. Elena hates me, but even if she does hate me I always want to protect her. She still is my sister after all. It's the type of person I am. I can't just let my family get hurt even if she hates me. "You look better." Elena told Elijah, from where he sat drinking from a blood bag. She forced me to help get him free in order to have him help her kill Klaus. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but I guess it was worth a chance. I always was the one for second chances and all that.

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked my sister. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, running my fingers through my blonde hair. I'm not a Katherine Pierce's doppelganger, but apparently I am her twin sister's doppelganger. This meant that Elena or I could be used as a sacrifice. It didn't matter which one, but Klaus didn't know I was alive. Cassandra Petrova died from a sickness when she was only 10. It was actually a curse placed on her and her bloodline. Elijah told me that I shouldn't be alive because of that curse. It was placed on Cassandra in order to have only one doppelganger and not two at one time.

The thing is I did get sick when I was 10, but it was Bonnie grandmother who broke the curse. She helped keep me alive. I look just like my sister, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. A trait I share with Cassandra Petrova. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes. Klaus also never knew about Cassandra, but Elijah found out about her when looking into Katherine's past. This is why Elena wanted me to come with her. I'm guess you can say I'm a shield... but if I have to be then I will. My sister my hate me even though I don't know why, but I love my family and I'd do anything to protect them even Elena.

Elena has always been the opposite of me. Selfish, manipulative, and mean. I was the sweet, selfless, and gentle one. My mom used to say I had a gift, I could calm even the most angry person down. It only until the Salvatores came into our lives that I knew the truth. Cassandra had a similar gift and this was because she had pathokinesis. This meant she was able to feel and manipulate the emotions around her. It made her unique, but like me she never used it for evil.

I never believed in using people and manipulating them, so I only used my powers when I absolutely need to. "We'll tell you everything." Elena said, bringing me back into the car and conversation. "But we have to work together Elijah. We need your word." I looked over at Elijah and could feel that he was worried and also mistrusted, which is understandable with what Elena and the Salvatores did.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah finally said.

"No demand. I'm offering you my help and Mia's survice." I looked out the window as she said this. It was true. My power was unique and not many had this ability, which meant that many would want to use it. Elijah would defiantly used my abilities if he got the chance. I didn't want to use my abilities like this, but Elena wouldn't hear any of it. For her it's always about her and not me or anyone else. "And in return, I want your help." Elijah looked back at me through the mirror before looking forward again.

"And why should even consider this?" He asked.

"The same reason you haven't killed me yet or Mia." I looked over at Elena. He hasn't killed me because he wants my powers, but not just for Klaus, not that I'd want to use them on him, but... if I had to. "You need our help to kill Klaus. And I need you." Elena's phone started vibrating, causing me to glance over at her.

"It's probably Stephan worrying about you." I told her and she nod before grabbing her phone. Elijah glanced at me, his eyes asking if I was truly agreeing to this arrangement, but I merely shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Yes I'm fine." Elena said after answering. "He's right here... No, Stephen, Elijah and I need some time alone... Elijah is a noble man, Stephen. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. Plus I have Mia if anything goes wrong. By removing the dagger I have proven myself... It's my decision, Stephan, please respect it. And make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." With that Elena hung up and looked at Elijah.

Elijah held his hand out and made a gesture. Elena hesitantly put her phone into his hand. He took it and put it in his pocket. After a moment Elena looked at Elijah. "He's here." She told him.

"Klaus is here?"

"He's taken over Alaric's body." I explained.

"Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks." I raised my eyebrow.

"He does this often? Why would anyone body snatch? It.. it's gross." Elena rolled her eyes and gave me a cold look, causing me to grow silent.

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena then asked. "What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him."

"Yes, I do." Elijah said quietly.

We walked up to the Lockwood estate and Elijah rang the door bell. I didn't understand why we were here, but I let it be. I shivered as the wind brushed my bare legs. I was only in a jean skirt and a white t-shirt along with converses. "You should have wore something warmer." Elena said in her usual snappy attitude. Elijah turned and looked at me.

"I'm sure Mrs. Lockwood wouldn't mind lending you something." I shook my head politely declining.

"No, I'm okay, Elijah, but thank you." Elijah smiled at my manners before turning as the door opened.

"Elijah." Mrs. Lockwood answered looking surprised to see us. "Elena, Mia, what are you doing here?" She asked us. "What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I'm hoping you can help." Elijah told her.

"Well, I' on my way to a meeting, so I-

"I won't take but a minute of your time." Elijah compelled.

"Of course, anything you need." She allowed us in.

"Thank you. Well, first things first." Elijah said as he stepped in. I gave a smile to Mrs. Lockwood.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." She smiled at me before looking at Elijah and waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"I'm going to need a change of clothing and I believe Miss. Gilbert will want to change as well." I looked at Elijah a bit taken aback.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you-

"No no I insist. Wouldn't want my precious Pathokinesis freezing." He said causing me to fall silent.

"Well, we could try one of my husband's suits and of course my niece's clothing should fit."

"Wonderful." Elijah said with a smile.

"Your niece? Is she still in town?" I asked confused. Malia Lockwood is Mason's daughter, but I never realized she was still in town. i thought she left after Mason's death.

"Yes, she still in town. I haven't box the suits up yet and I'm sure Malia wouldn't mind." I nod. Malia was after all very kind person and she always was my only real friend in this town. I thought she had left, but it clear she hasn't. As if on cue Malia walked down the stairs. She was a quiet and shy girl, only 16. She had sandy brown hair, a small round face, and hazel eyes. She was small and petite. She was dressed in a white sweater and jeans along with sneakers.

She looked around at us. "Hi, Malia." She gave me a shy smile as Mrs. Lockwood turned to her.

"Malia, I want you to let Mia borrow some clothes, hers are a bit too chilly for this weather." She said before going off to get one of her husband's suit. Malia looked at me and mentioned to follow her, I gave a small smile to Elijah before following after her.

"I didn't realize you were still in town." I told her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Yes, I decided to stay for a bit." I nod. Malia knew everything and she was a werewolf too like her cousin and father. The only difference is for some reason Malia is perfectly in control of her wolf and her abilities. She told me that she was born like that, but she couldn't understand it either.

As I changed I filled her in on what she didn't know, which was from when Elijah first arrived and forward. She listened and nod as I told her. "Sounds, quiet interesting." She said as I finished dressing.

"Yes, but I want you to stay out of it, Mal, I don't want you getting hurt." She smiled and looked me over.

"You look nice in my clothes." I smiled at her. She tend to wear clothes bigger than she needed, so I always fit in her clothes. Malia was shy and insecure, so she didn't like dressing in tight fitting clothes. Instead she wore baggy sweaters and jeans that weren't skinny jeans. She still looked amazing in what she wore, but she also felt safe and comfortable in her clothes. I was in a long sleeved white sweater and a pair of jeans and my converses.

"Well, thank you, Malia. I'm happy that you're okay with this." She gave a shrug and stood from her bed.

"Of course. I need to meet my cousin, but I'll meet up with you later?" I nod.

"Sure, but listen, Mal, I want you to try not to get involved, okay. It's dangerous and you're a rather unique werewolf." Malia nod and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble. I know how dangerous Klaus is now and I don't want to get involved." I nod and hugged her. She was like a little sister to me and I'd do anything for her.

"I'll see you later. I have to go back and see Elijah and Elena, but do be careful." She nod and hugged me back before the two of us headed down the stairs. She gave me one last smile before leaving and I headed to the room Elijah and Elena was.

"There's a whole family of originals?" I walked in as Elena said this.

"What?" I asked confused. They turned and looked at me.

"Elijah's Klaus' brother and apparently there's a family of originals." Elena said snappily, as if she didn't want to have to explain that to me. She looked back at Elijah, waiting for an answer.

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother, bore seven children." My eyes widen.

"Wow." I sat beside my sister and listened to Elijah's story.

"So your parents were human?" Elena asked as she stood up.

"Our whole family was." As Elijah explained all of it I was left sitting shock and listening to him. "Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We're the original family and from us all, vampires were created. Right, but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" Elena asked. I lowered my eyes. I felt bad for Klaus. I knew how it felt to be hated by a sibling.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad... dead." Elijah told us, but it sounded to me as if he didn't hate Klaus. I was very confused. I could feel his sadness, loneliness, and sorrow. Something happened between Klaus and Elijah and as much as Elijah loved Klaus he now feels the need to kill him. "Come." Elijah told us.

"Not sun, no fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned." Elijah told us as we walked away from the estate.

"That's where the white ash from the daggers came from." Elena stated.

"Yes.. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature must have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the sun can't kill an original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Right." Elijah smiled as Elena asked this. "The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so... biblical sounding." Elijah stopped at the small bridge and turned to Elena. "Don't you think?"

"What's so funny?" Elena asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I don't understand, so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?'

"Roman scrolls, African Tribal Etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it." Elijah said, causing me to smile.

"You made the whole curse up then?"

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of the doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of the warring species on the look out for it."

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked him.

"Like, Mia already said, the curse of the sun and the moon... is fake." Elena looked at him shocked. "It doesn't exist."

Elijah walked across the bridge and I followed after him. "What?" Elena asked from behind us, still standing there shocked.

"You are more intelligent than I had originally thought." Elijah told me.

"Ya well Elena was the cheerleader and I was that goody goody." I said with a sigh.

"That is not always a bad thing." Elijah told me. I looked at him and smiled. "You seem after all the innocent one of the two of you." I sighed.

"Everyone says I'm the innocent one, but I just... I have values and manners, you know?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean... I was just like you in my family before... before we became vampires." He confessed to me. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah told us as he walked by the pound. Elena and I was on either side of him as we walked with him.

"But if there's no curse..." Elena trailed off and looked at Elijah expectingly.

"There's a curse, just not that one. The real one is much worst. It's a curse placed on Klaus." I looked at Elijah shocked.

"A curse on Klaus?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked Elijah as her phone started vibrating from his coat pocket.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you were his only hope."

"What is this curse?" Elijah pulled her phone out of his pocket.

"Your phone will not it's incessant buzzing." I bit my lip as I tried not to smile. I was rather funny to see him annoyed. "Answer it, please." His words are always so formal and strange that it only makes it more funny when he is annoyed or angry.

Elijah held the phone out and Elena took it with a sigh. "Stephan- What's wrong? No. No no. Okay I'll be right there." Elena said as she hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." My eyes widen.

"What? Is she okay?" I asked. Jenna was y aunt and I loved her to death. I couldn't stand if Klaus hurts her.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah told her.

"Elijah please." I begged him. "She's our aunt. She's family."

"She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back and if you don't believe me then I'll leave Mia in your watch." My eyes widen.

"What, Elena-

"You have my word." Elena promised. I went quiet knowing better than to argue with her.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah told her after a pause. Elena gave me a demanding look.

"I'll use my powers to help you if you do." I told him quietly, knowing if I didn't say this Elena would be mad at me. Elijah looked at me and shook his head.

"That isn't what I want." I glanced at him in surprised as he looked at Elena and nodding.

"Thank you." Elena sighs before she turns and leaves. Elijah turns to me.

"You do not wish to manipulate people especially with your powers. Your sister my not respect your wishes, but I do. I won't ask you to use your manipulation powers unless absolutely necessary, but I so expect you to use your ability to feel people's emotions at the very least." I nod.

"Thank you." He gave me a small smile before we continued with our walk.

"So Elijah?" He turned and looked at me as we sat now at a small sitting area in the back of the Lockwood estate.

"Yes, Mia?" He questioned as he looked at me in curiosity.

"What can you tell me about Cassandra. Katherine never mentioned her." I told him.

"Ah, well that would be because like with you and Elena, Katerina and Cassandra shared a similar bond. I'm not at all surprised with how you and Elena are because of it." I frowned.

"What do you mean by similar bond?" I questioned.

"Well growing up everyone wanted Katerina. The twins looked exactly alike, but Katerina's dark hair and eyes pleased more people then Cassandra's blonde hair and blue eyes. The entire town adored Katerina even when she was a child. Cassandra was considered the sweetheart, while Katerina was the eye catcher. Katerina always got the attention, but Cassandra always allowed her to. Cassandra was selfless, cared more for others than herself. Even on her death bed she refused to allow her parents to spend their time with her. She told her parents that she wished for them to spend time with Katerina, claiming she was going through a harder time. Truth was Katerina benefited from Cassandra's death fully... that is until she had a child and was sent off to England." I listened in awe as Elijah told me all of this.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked him. How could he know so much about one young girl without even meeting her.

"After Katerina fled Klaus wanted to go to her home country. He killed her family, while I looked for as much information as I could get about her. I discovered a photo of her as a child along side her sister. It was then that I knew I had to look for any information about her. I found her diary, which told me everything I needed to know. She talked about her life with Katerina up to her death. Saying how she wished she could have been selfish just once in her life. It was her last dying wish." He told me and I frown.

"How could you wish to more selfish when you already know you won't be able to be." This made Elijah sigh and look out at the yard before us.

"A witch came to her when she was sick. Told her there was a way of breaking the curse, I never mentioned this to Klaus though... at the time I didn't think it was important because there would be a doppelganger from Katerina. Cassandra asked that she died and not be cured. She told the witch that she wanted her doppelganger to receive the cure and to be what she could not be. She wanted her doppelganger to be like her, but to also live a little and think of herself once in awhile, so the witch promised that she would have that information passed down."

"And did she?" I asked. Elijah turned and looked at me.

"You're alive aren't you? Tell me was it a Bennett that cured you?" My eyes widen as he asked this. "Then, yes, she did have it passed down."

"My ancestor wants me to be more selfish?" Elijah shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"In some way yes. She wanted you to find what she didn't." I gave him a confused looked and he leaned over. "She wants you to find happiness." With that he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's all really. She just wants you to find true happiness."

"Elijah?" He turned and looked at me.

"Hmmm?"

"How can I be her doppelganger if she died before giving birth to make a doppelganger?" I asked.

"Simply, she made the witch do a spell. She made her use her life to make another." I stared at him in shock. "The witch agreed when Cassandra was so stubborn on it. She demanded that her line keeps going for the sake of her future doppelganger. So with a simply spell the witch took Cassandra's life and gave her a child. The Bennett witch raised the child as her own and when she was old enough then the Bennett let her go and continue the lineage with no one the wiser." I shook my head and stood up.

"This... This is crazy. So Klaus never knew about this? Why didn't you tell him?" I asked him. Elijah looked at me and gave a shrug.

"I learned in her diary about the gift that the doppelgangers share and thought it'd be best if I kept it to myself. Klaus would get another doppelganger from Katerina and I figured you would most likely die anyways so... I kept the diary for myself after Klaus was done and I ripped out the page that spoke of the child and the gift." I sat back down and stared at him.

"Do you think I could have that diary?" I asked, causing a small smile to come to his lips.

"Of course it is yours after all. She wished for you to have it."

"Then how did you get your hands on it?" I asked him, knowing the Bennett witch wouldn't have just handed it over.

"Simple. I stole it from the witch. I have it hidden, but I maybe able to retrieve it for you." A smile came to my face.

"Oh thank you, so much, Elijah. This means the world to me." Elijah smiled and nod.

"I thought it would." He stood. "Now I think it would be best to head back inside and wait for your sister." I nod and I went to sand up, but Elijah held his hand out for me. I smiled and placed my hand in his and allowed him to pull me up and escort me back to the estate.

"Um... Elijah?" He glanced at me. "If only you and Klaus knew about the curse... than how did Cassandra find out about being a doppelganger?"

"The witches told the Bennett witch, who then told Cassandra. It's rather simple actually." I nod and sighed.

"Right... of course."

I sat on the couch as Elijah poured himself a glass of what appeared to be scotch. He looked at me and leaned against the mantle. The door opened and I saw Elena walk in. "Welcome back." Elijah said, seeming a bit surprised to see her here. He pushed off the mantle and watched her walk in.

"Tell me. What is Klaus' curse?" Elena asked as she took her jacket off. Elijah stared at her for a moment before motioning to the seat beside me.

"Please." She went and sat as far from me as she could as Elijah placed his glass down. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires we discovered the truth." I glanced over at him as he sat in front of us. "Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course when my father discovered this he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family." Elijah stood and picked his glass up, walking a bit from us before turning back to face us. "Not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

I frowned and thought about what he just said. "A war between the species?" Elena questioned, but then it clicked. I looked up at Elijah.

"Vampires and werewolves hate each other." I said and Elijah smiled.

"Yes, the vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah said, nodding at my intelligence.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" Elena asked.

"But he's a vampire?" I questioned.

"What does that make Klaus?" Elena asked.

"A werewolf?" I guessed.

"Or a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"He's both." My breath caught as I stared shocked at Elijah. My eyes fell to the ground as I tried to wrap my head around it. Klaus was both a werewolf and a vampire. How?

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire." Elijah went on to tell us once our shock wore off. "Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Now it all made since. The curse that Klaus had on him was he was stuck being a vampire and not a hybrid.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena questioned, still sounding as if she was in shock.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race." I shook my head.

"But he can't do that. The witches won't let him, right?" I asked, but the look that Elijah gave me told me that the witches would be unable to stop Klaus.

"He'd endanger not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah finished.

"But you helped him." Elena said as she stood, ready to attack Elijah for it. I stood with her.

"Elena, maybe you should see it from his point of view. He could-

"His point of view." Elena snapped. "You're brother could kill every living thing if he awakens his werewolf side and you've helped him."

"I helped him because I love him." Elijah said causing my heart to ache. "That's changed. He must die." Elijah said, but the pain in his voice told me that Elijah may not be ready to kill his own brother.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." I assured him as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away from my power and my comfort.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything, but white oak, ask on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum." Elijah said and I frowned. "The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" He asked.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species- at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah looked at Elena and I.

"A witch." I sighed. That meant Bonnie.

"If they can channel that much power." Elena said, but I sighed.

"That would kill them." I told Elena, knowing what she was thinking.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon." Klaus explained. "When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable." Elijah told us as he stepped in front of us. "A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you I knew a witch that could channel that much power?" I looked at Elena as if she just slapped me.

"Elena, Bonnie would die." I told her.

"Ya, but so will Klaus." Elena snapped at me as if Bonnie's life meant nothing.

"I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know." Elijah said before explaining to us how he found a way to keep the doppelganger alive.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena. I did." Elijah whispered softly. "But, unfortunately Katerina took matters into her own hands first." He explained before walking back with the dagger in a cloth, to protect himself from it. "I believe you already know how that played out." Elijah said as he handed the dagger in the cloth over to Elena.

"You cared about her, didn't you?" I asked gently. He looked at me with somber eyes.

"It's a common mistake I'm told." I couldn't help, but smile as he said this. "And it's one I won't make again." My smile fell and I looked at Elijah sadly.

We walked into the Salvatore's house only to see Damon and Stephan fighting. "Stop!" Elena demanded as she stood there watch the two of them. They stopped and glared at each other before looking at her.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon questioned, still angry with the fight that just happened between him and Stephan.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena explained.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah promised them before walking towards them. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked him, sounding rather annoyed.

"An apology." I smiled. That's the least they could do. He is helping us after all he and what they did was rather harsh.

"A what?" Damon asked as he and Stephan stared at Elijah. Elena and I both gave them a look that clearly said to just apologize. The brothers looked at each other and I could see Damon was going to be the one who refused.

"I'm sorry for the par that I played in your death." Stephan said as he walked up to Elijah. "I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand." Elijah said and Elena smiled at Stephan. We all looked at Damon, waiting for his apology. Damon shook his head, glaring at Stephan, and pouting. I began to wonder what exactly got them fighting. It seemed Damon wasn't upset with needing to apologize, but only seemed more upset with Stephan.

"Sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life." Elena told him. "I told you I'd find another way." Elena practically rubbed it into Damon's face and I couldn't help, but feel a bit bad for him. "And I did."

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is." Elijah told him.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon questioned.

"I am." Elena agreed.

"You can all go to hell." Damon walked out, causing me to sigh. I pushed past the others and went to follow, but Stephan caught my arm.

"It's best to let him be, Mia." I looked up at him.

"You maybe ready to just throw his out as family, but he needs someone to be there for him. He's just upset."

"Mia." I sighed and looked at Elijah. "He'll be fine. How about you go ahead home. I left what you asked for there." He told me and I couldn't help, but smile. So he left the diary. I nod and headed home, knowing I no longer needed to be here anymore. I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard dealing with Klaus after all.


	2. AN

So I'm getting a lot of reviews on updating. Now I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Mostly it's my fault, but not all of it is. I am back in school for my senior year, so I'm trying to balance school, driver ed, writing, and chores all at once. I wake up at 5 every day and go to school at 6:30. I spend 15 minutes getting ready in the morning and the other writing. I have a bunch of stories on a bunch of accounts, so it's hard to update them all quickly. I do try updating when I have time at school, but I use a school laptop, which doesn't allow me on Wattpad. I use fanfiction, wattpad, and quotev. A lot of the stories on this account are on a wattpad account. I don't want to update them on here without updating them on there at the same time, but I can't go on wattpad except the weekends when I both have time and my mom's laptop. I will update, so don't worry, but I figured I'd let you guys know why it's taking me so long to update a lot of my stories. I hope you guys understand and I will try my best to get another chapter up for one of my stories tomorrow, if not I'm really sorry. Like I said I have had no time these past weeks. It's only another two weeks before driver ed is over, so I want to say I will have more time, but I also got to look for a job, so I don't know. I may take awhile for updating, something I really hate to do, but I may have to. I hope you guys all understand and stay patient. I'll try my best to update.

-Eleanor


End file.
